Una noche
by Dayan Walker
Summary: A Harry le gustaría muchas cosas. Una de esas tantas, es saber lo que le gustaría a Draco. Lemon/lime.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de Rowling, menos esta cosa que busca de ser lemon-lime, lo que sea.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre: _"Lemmon",_ del foro _**"Marca favorito para Slash"**_

**Nota/Advertencia:** que como hice este fic, prácticamente corriendo, en serio pido perdón por los errores que se me hayan escapado. Soy una irresponsable, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. En serio, disculpen… Pero me ha gustado todo lo que escribí, sobre todo los líos existenciales y que tal vez les joda con el final, pero sigo y seguiré pidiendo perdón por ello… —huye gaymente antes de que la linchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche<strong>

**~O~**

Le agradan aquellos momentos en donde hay ciertas miradas que dicen más que simples palabras. Miradas que prometen, luego se ven esbozadas en la realidad cuando es azotado por la intensidad del sentimiento hacia los pilares más lóbregos de aquel pasillo.

Ya acostumbrado, es estampado contra uno de los pilares del tercer piso, apenas avisó en la Sala Común que iría a dar un paseo nocturno. No pasó mucho para que fuese guiado por él hacia ese lugar de encuentros. Y ahí, donde yace, escondido tras los cortinajes, Draco apoya todo su torso sobre su espalda, le agarra con fuerza y aprieta su erección contra la línea húmeda de su trasero, el sudor no ayudando en nada a la delirante fricción con la que el rubio gusta de torturarle.

Se mueve, hacia arriba, lentamente hacia abajo… y presiona su dureza con intensión perversa, porque a Harry eso le enciende más que nada, sentirlo todo tras él. Aumenta con ello las ganas de tocarse en una inútil búsqueda por amainar un poco ese dolor que sufre su erección, pero que no es dolor del todo porque hay una parte ahí, en ese febril movimiento que abrasa su piel e insta a su cuerpo pecaminoso a seguir el lento y tortuoso ritmo que impone quien le somete.

—Draco…

Digan lo que digan, no suplica, Harry nunca suplica, porque Harry siempre ha sido la excepción a toda regla. Cuando sobrevivió al encuentro con Voldemort, convirtiéndose en el-niño-que-vivió; cuando pudo superar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, había sido la particularidad que rompió todo esquema, y nada puede objetar cuando quien está a punto de follarle, debería estarle mirando con desdén o preparando su varita; no, está frotando aquella dureza contra su culo, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Desea más de ese movimiento, el cosquilleo que siente resurgiendo en su interior encendiéndole.

—Draco, joder… —sisea con frustración, un suave gemido ahí, que sonó más a un lloriqueo necesitado porque Draco ha embestido con fuerza, y la dureza enterrada dolorosamente en sus pantalones no da tregua a todo lo que Harry padece.

Quisiera molestarse realmente con el rubio por tenerle así, aprisionado en la pared. Cuando es Harry en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quien le hace morder el suelo, en los encuentros sexuales pareciera que olvida toda fortaleza y valentía, volviéndose una masa endeble de gemidos y ruegos que le hace preguntarse seriamente dónde quedó su hombría, porque no es justo que le tenga así. Le da tanta rabia ser patéticamente obvio cuando Draco se frota con insistencia, susurra palabras obscenas a su oído, lame su lóbulo y toma su nido de cabello con fuerza, obligándole a ver, ordenándole a sentir su errática respiración contra su cuello, lamiendo la piel que el uniforme arrugado no puede cubrir.

Harry debería estar cabreado por lo manipulado que se siente, pero lo cierto es que no puede.

—Dra-

—Te voy a follar, Potter —Draco no sugiere, ni avisa: ordena.

A Draco le gusta decir: "te daré duro, te va a gustar"; "te voy a follar y no podrás pararte en días, Pottercito"; "¿Te gusta mi polla en tu culo, Potter?", tantas frases obscenas que deberían abochornarle, y le gustaría poder callarle. Su corazón desbocado, sintiéndose abrumado.

_Le fascina,_ aunque no lo admite.

Le gusta pensar que a Draco se le sale aquella vena dominante cuando están en intimidad y la posesividad de su relación no es más que una palabra vacía, sino un sentimiento intrínseco muy parecido a aquello que los demás llaman "amor".

A Harry le gustaría poder saber cómo se define su relación, qué es lo que ellos consideran relación, amor, enlace. Quisiera saber si los rollos de noche que tienen son sólo eso, _rollos de noche_, porque Harry detesta ese tira y encoge que tienen puntos suspensivos en la historia. Siempre ha querido más que eso y lo ha demostrado con Ginny y Cho, pero al parecer, ambas tenían un significado distinto a lo que deseaba, encontrando decepción en su mirada; obteniendo a cambio un insondable vacío que con nada se llenaba.

No quisiera que fuese un rollo no más porque es muy bueno tener al Draco que pocos tienen el privilegio de conocer, pese a que ellos usualmente se comporten como los capullos que todo Hogwarts está acostumbrado.

Le gustaría…

Harry gime, extasiado, sintiendo como el pene de Draco se abre paso por todo el canal de su entrada. No supo cuando le despojó de sus pantalones. Siempre había tenido esa habilidad para desnudarle cuando Harry tiene aquellos líos existenciales, pero vale, que le gusta mucho cuando Draco hace eso, por ello no ha reclamado con propiedad.

Pero también le gustaría ver cuando Draco está ingresando en su interior.

Desea ver su expresión y no sentir, como si eso fuese todo lo que importa.

—Ah… Draco, joder —sisea, gime, lloriquea, no sabe. Sólo está consciente que Draco aumentó el ritmo.

Claramente dijo: "te voy a follar", y Draco siempre cumple su palabra.

Y mientras él le embiste con certera fuerza, en aquel frio pilar donde su torso yace recostado y la mejilla sudorosa de su rostro roza el concreto, los labios entre abiertos y una mirada perdida llena de deseo, se pregunta sinceramente si Draco será capaz de cumplir con todo lo que Harry cree que deberían ser.

Aún cavilando en ello, puede que nunca sepa todo lo que Draco le piensa.


End file.
